Aceptar o corresponder
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Kawakami Norifumi es un completo ignorante si en cuanto a amor hablamos. Aunque, es más bien su falta de interés en el tema. Nunca ha sentido la necesidad de tener una relación de pareja. Así de sencillo. Sin embargo, eso no es lo mismo desde que Shirasu apareció en su vida. Pero... ¿Cómo asegurar que lo quiere más que como un amigo?


**Sólo tengo una cosa que decir: ¡gracias, musa!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de su respectivo autor Yuji Terajima.**

* * *

**Aceptar o corresponder.**

_Primera Parte: Traición del subconsciente._

_By Blue-Salamon_

* * *

Estaban, como se les había vuelto costumbre, compartiendo la hora del almuerzo fuera de sus salones, puesto que iban en clases separadas.

Kawakami había puesto su música en alto, aprovechando que estaban en un lugar un poco apartado de miradas indiscretas y sentados en el borde de una jardinera. A Shirasu, por supuesto que no le molestaba. Usualmente, la música solía ser puesta a la hora de comer más que nada como fondo y mientras Shirasu se conformaba con ingerir su comida, Nori se la pasaba hablando de cualquier cosa. Incluso cuando acababa por decidirse en ponerse a comer, tarareaba la tonada de la canción e interrumpía su alimentación para cantar alguna frase que le gustara en específico.

Esa vez, Shirasu sintió un poco raro el ambiente. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el pitcher estaba un poco pensativo y que había puesto la música más elevada que de costumbre, además de casi no haber mediado palabra con él.

De pronto, la música se silenció al punto de que nada más se escuchaba en un susurro. Esa fue la señal de Shirasu para volverse al otro.

—Oye, Shirasu...

Kawakami lo miró un segundo, para asegurarse de que estaba siendo escuchado y al encontrarse siendo observado con atención, parpadeó.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Shirasu, sorprendiendo a Nori.

—¿Qué es qué?

—Lo que sea que te tiene tan pensativo.

Kawakami se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Shirasu había notado su estado. Desvió la mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente y soltando una risita suave que se notó nerviosa. Shirasu lo miraba seriamente, esperando a que le contara.

—¿Cómo sabes que... —comenzó Nori sabiéndose escuchado por Kenjiro. Al principio, iba a preguntar el hecho de que hubiera notado que algo le inquietaba, pero le pareció absurdo preguntar. Él no se había esforzado en ocultarlo de cualquier manera, así que decidió ir al grano y soltar lo que le tenía en las nubes desde la mañana —...bueno, que estás enamorado?

Shirasu casi se atraganta sólo con su propia saliva al recibir tal pregunta.

¡Oh, vaya! Así que... el día había llegado.

¿Cuál día? El día en el que Nori le confesara que se siente atraído por alguien y que, ese alguien, por supuesto que no era él.

Lo vio venir. Claro que lo vio venir. Kawakami le tenía tal confianza, que sabía que ese día llegaría. Antes, cuando le habían preguntado otros, el pitcher había confesado que nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar en pareja con nadie, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso y jamás se había enamorado. Por lo que le contó.

Pero Shirasu sabía -por experiencia propia- que ese día tarde o temprano llegaría. El día en que viera a alguna chica linda, de cabello largo y probablemente oscuro, ojos grandes y negros, adornados -como sólo las chicas sabían hacer- con unas pestañas rizadas que le harían ver más "bella" y...

Y le destrozaría el corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta, porque... por supuesto que no iba a dejar que Norifumi se enterara de los sentimientos que habían ido creciendo en su pecho por él.

Kawakami no tenía, ni jamás tendría, la mínima idea acerca de los sentimientos que Shirasu tenía por él.

Suspiró de la manera más discreta de la que se vio capaz. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió, logrando que su voz conservara un tono casual, pero como al final Shirasu sintió que no le estaba saliendo como quería eso de disimular la desilusión, siguió —¿acaso finalmente a Nori lo han cautivado? —usó un tono burlón, fingiendo -o no tanto- una sonrisa picara.

—¿Qué? —Kawakami lo volvió a ver encontrándose con esa sonrisa extraña y sonrojándose de inmediato de golpe. —¡No! —respondió en automático, distraído por una sensación curiosa de vértigo en el estómago. De pronto, sintió que su respuesta había sonado más alarmada de lo que creía estar. —Es- digo-... no, no, no, no... —escucharse a sí mismo hablar tan rápido, casi tartamudeando, le hizo sonrojarse más de la vergüenza.

Pero algo estaba mal en todo aquello. Y esa sonrisa picara de Shirasu lo había provocado.

—¡No! No... ¡No! ¡No es por eso Shirasu! —exclamó en medio de sus nervios alterados.

Y repetir tantas veces "no" sin algún motivo, hizo sentir a Kawakami extraño consigo mismo. ¿Por qué negaba tanto? ¿Qué negaba tanto? ¿Qué era esa sensación de vértigo?

—Yo preguntaba por... preguntaba por... ah... —¡Oh, vaya! ¿Por qué preguntaba? Estaba tan perdido... como cuando esa mañana sintió algo extraño al escuchar a algunas de sus compañeras de aula hablar de Shirasu, como si algo le enfadara al tiempo que no dejaba de sentirse incrédulo... —¡ah, si! esas chicas... ¡En la mañana...! —¿Eh? ¿Por qué estaba gritando? Se preguntó Nori enrojeciendo nuevamente.

—Lo siento... —Kawakami bajó la voz y miró nerviosamente a otro lugar —...en la mañana, unas chicas en mi salón comenzaron a hablar de que les... —apretó los labios y arrugó la frente —... gustabas. A una de ellas, por lo menos. Aseguró incluso estar enamorada, pero... me parece imposible que pueda enamorarse de ti porque... —comenzó a explicar —... ¡digo! me refiero a que... no tienen nada en común y... he oído mucho de que a ella no le gustan los deportes y menos el béisbol...

Shirasu se mordió el interior del labio. Más que sus palabras, las reacciones de Nori le habían amargado la vida entera en sólo unos cuantos segundos. Era obvio que estaba nervioso, y eso quería decir que... _"Tenía razón"_.

Suspiró, esta vez sin molestarse en disimular.

—Ah... —Kawakami lo miró extrañado por el suspiro —¿estás bien? —preguntó, sinceramente preocupado.

Shirasu lo miró, le había escuchado vagamente y agradeció un momento que se preocupara por él y lo demostrara. Su corazón afligido estaba doliendo más de lo que en un principio y sentía que eso le molestaba, pero el saberse aún importante para Nori calmaba el dolor... aunque fuera sólo un poco.

—No...

Nori abrió los ojos completamente alarmado —¿¡no!? —inquirió sin creérselo todavía, pero al segundo siguiente, se halló a sí mismo completamente angustiado y empezando a bombardear con preguntas al otro, en busca de información: —¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Es desde la mañana? ¿Desde cuando no estás bien Shirasu?

—No es como si... tuvieras que tener mucho en común con alguien para que... —continuó Shirasu, bajo la atenta mirada de Kawakami.

Nori parpadeó en las primeras palabras confundido, mas luego se sintió un poco relajado, creyendo que sólo había exagerado hace un rato y esperando que de verdad Shirasu se encontrará bien. Pero ahora lo sentía un poco raro, como distante mientras le respondía a la pregunta primero hecha...

—...para que ese alguien te guste o estés completamente enamorado de esa persona...

Como fuera, Kawakami en verdad se había preocupado por él hace unos minutos y que Shirasu no le hubiera aclarado que estaba "bien", le molestaba. Su pregunta se podía ir al carajo. Él necesitaba escuchar ese "estoy bien" de su amigo. Su pecho se oprimía de ansias y su ceño se frunció en medio de la preocupación y el enojo.

—Es decir, mira, a ti te gusta mucho la música y a mi no...

Espera... ¿Qué?

Cuando Shirasu se quiso dar cuenta, ya había dicho aquella oración y con ella encima, flotando aún en el aire, se puso de pronto completamente colorado. Demonios. ¿Qué había hecho?

Qué. Había. Hecho.

—... ¿Qué?

Kawakami se quedó quieto. Estaban hablando de personas enamoradas. Shirasu estaba hablando de personas enamoradas. Entonces ¿por qué... por qué había puesto un ejemplo con ellos y...?

¡Oh, dios!

—... Shirasu ¿qué...?

Sin embargo, Shirasu decidió que hasta ahí podía él con todo eso. No podía seguir ahí. Menos sabiendo que era imposible ser correspondido. Por lo que a media pregunta se levantó rápidamente y se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con...? —Nori no vio sus intenciones de irse en un principio. O si las vio, en realidad no creyó que Shirasu fuera capaz de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Pero al darse cuenta de que era ignorado mientras comenzaba a alejarse, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie también. —Shirasu... ¿Shirasu? —llamó, intentando evitar que se fuera así, sin más.

Lo siguió entonces —¿¡Shirasu!? —pero a cada paso que daba él, el otro alargaba sus pasos. —¡Shirasu! —Kawakami frunció el ceño. Le estaba ignorando, estaba huyendo de él. —¡Shirasu! ¡No me ignores! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le siguió el paso, con unos más cortos y rápidos, pero al ver que seguía sin hacerle caso, estiró la mano y lo agarró por el hombro izquierdo, deteniéndolo con firmeza. —¡Shirasu, respóndeme! —exigió cuando consiguió que se detuviera. Suspiró aliviado de conseguirlo, sin embargo, cuando vio al rostro de Kenjirou volverse a él y él estaba todavía agarrándole del hombro, sintió sus mejillas hervir.

Shirasu... ¿Shirasu acababa de declarársele?

—¿A... a dónde ibas? —preguntó, sintiéndose idiota, pero intentando ocultar sus nervios y pasar desapercibido su sonrojo frunció el ceño molesto. —¿Te ibas a ir así como si nada? ¿Por... por qué? —todavía quería negarlo. Seguro que había entendido mal. Él no podía gustarle a Shirasu. —E... ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me respondiste si estabas bien? —se fingió preocupado... aunque en realidad lo estaba: ¿Qué iba a pasar si eso era en serio?

Diablos. Ni siquiera podía llamarlo por su nombre.

Shirasu lo miró atentamente. Buscando alguna señal clara de rechazo hacia su persona, pero Nori se lo estaba complicando haciéndose el tonto y eso le molestó. Resopló en esa ocasión en lugar de suspirar. Tampoco era su culpa, quizá debía decirlo directamente ahora que ya lo había hecho de manera indirecta.

—No, Nori, no estoy bien —comenzó Shirasu, usando un tono más seco y cortante de lo que esperó que sonara. Kawakami abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fuera lo que fuera, al final no salió nada. Tampoco lo estaba mirando, aunque mantenía su rostro al frente, su mirada estaba concentrada en otra parte detrás de él. —Acabo de confesarle a uno de mis mejores amigos que estoy enamorado de él cuando se supone que iba a mantenerlo en secreto para evitar incomodarle a futuro, para que él pudiera seguir confiando en mi como siempre y que no se sintiera culpable si algún día se enamoraba de una chica y deseaba contarme todo sobre ella y lo que le hacía sentir... ¿sabes cómo me siento ahora que no podré cumplir lo que me había propuesto desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ti?

Las mejillas de Kawakami se encendieron más al escuchar las últimas palabras... aunque no era como si todo lo demás no le hubiera hecho sentir cosas que no sabía si tenían nombre.

Nori bajó el rostro, sintiéndose muy avergonzado. —Perdón... —dijo, luego de un rato, bajito.

—No tienes porque disculparte. Estos sentimientos son míos, no tuyos.

Kawakami tragó saliva mientras sentía la mirada de Shirasu puesta en su persona. Sintió como su mano era tomada por las de Kenjiro y quitada del hombro de él, para volverla más a su cuerpo. Luego, las manos ajenas le dieron un ligero apretón y después se alejaron, al tiempo que el dueño de estas daba un paso hacia atrás. A Nori no le gustó eso, fue como un apretón de despedida y sentía que el silencio lo estaba asfixiando.

—¡Shi-Shirasu! —llamó antes de que se alejara otro paso más, aunque sin alzar todavía el rostro. Escuchó como se quedó quieto y, luego de luchar consigo mismo, le miró tímido y con un rubor todavía adornando su cara —...yo... no entiendo... ¿Cómo es que... cómo sabes que estás...? —de la vergüenza pasó a un extraño estado de incomprensión, que se acentuó cuando sus cejas se fruncieron —¿cómo puedes saber que estás enamorado de mi? ¿¡cómo!? —casi sonó como un reclamo y fue eso quizá lo que hizo que Shirasu se molestara, al principio, pero después lo miró extrañado.

—Lo sé —respondió, muy seguro de sí mismo, para intentar dejarle en claro a Nori sus sentimientos. Se acercó y le miró directamente a los ojos —estoy enamorado de-

—¡No! —lo interrumpió al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con sólo pensar en las palabras que iba a decirle. Kawakami se sintió extraño, muy extraño. —¿Cómo...? No entiendo, Shirasu. ¿Estás seguro de que...? ¿No estás confundiendo tus sentimientos? —se acercó más a él, de forma casi inconsciente mientras buscaba respuestas. —¿No será que sólo estás confund-

Sin embargo, Kawakami no pudo acabar la oración cuando su boca fue ocupada por la de su interlocutor.

—Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, Nori —dijo Shirasu, una vez roto el contacto. Kawakami estaba mudo de la impresión, a pesar de haber sido nada más que un simple roce de labios. Le sonrió, de esa forma en la que sólo Nori podía hacerle sonreír. Y esa fue la primera vez que Nori cayó en cuenta de todo lo que guardaba esa sonrisa y eso lo hizo sentir mareado por tanta información nueva.

—Me gustas mucho —susurró, en medio del silencio. Y quiso darle un beso más pero... no quería tentar su suerte. Kawakami no había rechazado el primer beso sólo porque no lo había visto venir, hacerlo una vez más podría ser perjudicial para él...

En su lugar, besó suavemente su mejilla en forma de despedida y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sin parecer que estaba escapando, sólo yéndose.

Kawakami se quedó quieto. No hizo el más mínimo ademán de seguir a Shirasu. Lo había dejado mudo. Sin saber qué pensar.

Shirasu era su amigo... y estaba enamorado de él.

¿Cómo se supone que iban a continuar con su amistad ahora que sabía aquello?

¿Cómo se supone que iban a seguir siendo amigos, si uno de ellos deseaba ser algo más?

¿Cómo se supone que iban a poder actuar como siempre... cuando él ahora no podía dejar de pensar en aquel par de primeros besos que le habían dejado una sensación de hormigueo donde habían sido depositados?

Nori no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia relacionada con el amor... y ahora...

—¿Qué voy a hacer...?

* * *

**Me puse a escribir de ellos dos y me salió tan natural la idea, que no pude esperar a compartirla. **

**Espero que les haya agradado.**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**

**~Blue~**


End file.
